A Trip to Remember
by TeamEdwardfan94
Summary: Stranded in a little town of forks, washington a new wave of friends connect. But one of them is hiding something. One of them has been here before and it wasnt as little as the town. It really was a trip to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**A Trip to Remember **

Mickie, "John, where are we?" Melina, "Yeah because John and I have plans when we get to LA." John C., "Ok let me check the GPS…uh, oh!" Melina and Mickie, "What?!" J.M., "Its broken, isn't it?" John C., "Maybe?..." Melina, "Are we lost?!" John C., "Well…" Melina jacks Cena by his shirt, "If we are lost, I swear to god…" J.M., "Melina, calm down." Melina, "Alright, ok, I'm cool. Well at least give us an estimate on far we are." J.C., "6 or 7…"Melina, "Minutes?" J.C., "No, hours." Melina screams. Mickie, "Ok, John stop the car. Mel., Kiera, Alexis, Briana, Maria, out." We all get out. Melina, "I can't believe John got us lost! Where the hell are we anyway?" "I'm guessing about 300 miles east of Cali." They all look at me shocked "What!? It's just a guess." Melina, "Anyway…what are we gonna do?" All of a sudden there was a gush of wind that went right past us. "What was that?" WHOSH! Briana, "There it was again." Mickie, "Guys!" No answer. Melina, "¡Guys apuran!" J.M., "What?" Melina, "There is something out there." WHOSH! Melina, "What ever you are show yourself…I have a wrestler as a husband and I'm not afraid to use him." All of a sudden, Mickie, " Oh my God! Where did you come from?" "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Bella Cullen, are you lost?" She looks at the guys, they are all staring at her in shock, jaws droped. Mickie smacks J.C., "OW!...Oh, I'm sorry, I'm John Cena and this is…" Mickie, "I'm his wife Mickie." J.M., "I'm John Morrison and she is…" Melina, "His fiance' Melina." Jeff, "I'm Jeff Hardy and this is my girlfriend Kiera and my brother Matt." Matt, "Hi-hi!" Bella, "Wait, did you say Kiera?" "Yes?" Bella, "Last name?" "Hogan." Bella, "Oh my God, Kiera! It's me, Bella!" "Wait you mean Dr. Carlise's daughter , Bella?" Bella, "Yeah!" "Oh my God, it's so good to see you!" We hugged. Mickie, "And you know each other how…" Matt, "I don't know but I want to get to know her!" Everyone, "Matt!" "Sorry shes happyily married. Has been for about 6 or 7 years now and they have a 17 year old daughter. Right?" Bella, "Right on the dot." Matt, "Damn it!" "Sorry Mickie. A couple of years ago I was on my way to Cali for vacation when my car stopped working. So I decieded to walk to the nearest gas station which was right here in forks washington. While walking, it started ro get cold, it got darker and I was tired. So, I decieded to take a break. All of a sudden I started hearing noises and then I got attaked by a…" Bella was shaking her head and telling me to lie. I started to rub my neck because it started to hurt. Melina, "Kiera, whats wrong with your neck?" Bella also started to rub her inner wrist. "Oh nothing… its nothing, really." Jeff started to walk towards me, "Kiera, sweetie, did you get bit by something? Let me see…" "Its fine really." I mouthed to Bella, "Help me! He doesn't know and he can't see it." Bella, "Ah, Jeff, Jeff is it? Shes fine its just a little bug bite nothing serious." She pulled Jeff's hand away from my shoulder, he shudders, "Wow your hands are like ice." Mickie, "Kiera, please finish the story. It's getting interesting." "Ah, Bella, why don't you drive us to your house and I'll finish it there. I really want to see Carlisle again." Bella, "Shall we take your car?" "Sure." Bella, "Alright, everyone in. Kiera can you sit up front with me, I need to talk to you." "Alright…everyone buckle up because Bella is a reckless driver." Everyone gets in. Bella, "Kiera, you almost blew me back there. You can't say anything. And your scar you gotta keep it covered because there is no way to explain it. When we get to the house cannot say anything. You can finish the story but you can't say you got attacked by a vampire, ok?" "Alright. Did I ever say thank you for finding me." Bella, "Yeah you did but I could have killed you if Carlisle wasn't there." "Yeah, well, once again thank you." Bella stops the car at the Cullen house, "Alright we're here! Is everyone alright?" Everyone was shaking in their seats, Matt, "Yeah I we're fine. I think I peed my pants though." We arrived at the house and I almost forgot how big the Cullen house was. Bella called me to come first. Bella walks me in, "Now, Kiera, I'm sure you remember my husband, Edward." "Hello Edward nice to see you again." Edward, "Hello-Kiera." "…Is something wrong?" Bella, "Well we haven't had a full, warm, mouthwatering, deliciously smelling-" Edward, "Bella come back." Bella, "Oh sorry…we just haven't had any full humans here in a while, other than Charlie. Or since the last time you were here." "Oh so I have to be careful." Bella, "Speaking of which, tell your friends not to get to close. Oh and let me introduce Rosalie and her husband Emment, Alice and her husband Jasper, Carlisle's wife Esme, Jacob and you remember my daughter Nessie." "Hi nice to meet you." Bella, "Oh well please welcome your friends in." I stick my head out of the door, "You guys, you can come in now!" They all come in. Bella walks over, "I'd like to introduce you to my husband," he walks over, "this is Edward Cullen." All the girls are in shock. Alexis, "God, Bella, where'd you find all the hot guys. When you find out let me know because I want one." Bella, "And this my family Rosalie and Emment, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, my daughter Nessie and her boyfriend Jacob." Everyone greets everyone. Carlisle, "Now for sleeping arrangement, now there are 3 rooms here and 3 at Bella's house." "Jeff, you and I are at Bella's" Briana, "Rey, you and I will stay at Bella's" Matt, "I guess I'll stay with Jeff at Bella's." Mickie, "So I guess that means the M.J.s and Maria and Dolph are here." Melina, "But wait what about Alexis?" Alexis, "I could always just sleep on the floor or the couch…"Matt, "Well I have extra side on my bed." Alexis, "I guess I'll sleep with Matt… I mean not sleep with him, sleep with him. Like I'll be in the same bed with him but we won't be doing anything, we're just sleeping. We're only sleep Matt!" Matt, "Alright, we get it!" "Ok so everyone get your bags out of the car and get to your rooms for the night." J.M., "But what about dinner?" Melina, "We just ate before we got here." Esme, "Don't worry I don't mind cooking while you get yourselves siuated." Alice, "I have a better idea, why don't we have a pajama party!" Alexis, "Aren't we a little old for that?" Rosalie whispers, "Believe me we're way older than you think, ha-ha…ow!" Alice elbows her in the ribs, "Come on please?" Alexis, "…Fine!" Alice, "Oh and girls when you get your things, come to my room. I want to see what you have." Bella, "Oh God!" We leave to go get our things.

45 minutes later, Esme has made a wonderful Mexican dinner. The whole time Edward was asking Rey and Melina about their heritage and things of that nature…all in Spanish. After dinner, all the girls headed up to Alice's room while the guys stayed downstairs and watched a football game. Alice, "Ok so let's see what everyone has." Bella, "Alice, please, don't do this. Just let them go to bed, I'm sure their tired and just want to rest." Maria, "No its totally fine. I know I can't turn down a pajama party. And besides Alice looks like she knows what she is talking about." We finally take out all of our clothes. Alice, "Ok, love the short tops and glittery tights but, why?!" "Its what we wear while we work." Rosalie, "You guys are strippers?!" We all laugh, Mickie, "No! We're wrestlers." Nessie, "Like wrestlers, like on the mat wrestlers?" Us, "Yes." Rosalie, "Wow. I would love to see you guys in action. Are you guys in we good?" "Any good? Guys break it down." Mickie, "4x Women's champion and 1x Diva's Champion." Melina, "Same and I also managed World tag team champions MNM and Intercontinetal Champion Johnny Nitro." Maria, "Diva of the year for 2009 and Playboy covergirl for 2008." Alexis, "Saved my sister from her idol and lost my boyfriend to 2 women. One being this one." She pointed me. "I got into the business by beating the current Women's Champ Michelle McCool in my debut match." Briana, "And I saved here before she could get attacked." Rosalie, "WOW." Alice, "Ok thanks for the short bio but back to outfits please. We are getting rid of the T-shirts, long socks, things of that nature. Lets see what I have in my closest." Alexis, "Well since I don't have a boyfriend then I'll stick to my long t-shirt." Alice, "Alexis, you still need to look cute even while sleeping with your ex- boyfriend's brother." Alexis, "How did you know that?" They all look at Alice in shock. Alice, "…Kiera told me. I mean Bella told me what Kiera told her. Bella also told me you beat up Kiera too." Alexis, "W-What that's not true!" "Oh please!" Mickie, "Anyway…" We follow Alice into her closet. She opens the double doors. Mel., "This is your closet?" Maria, "No… this is heaven and Alice is an angel." Bella, "Yeah more like an annoying pixie." Rosalie and Bella laugh. Alice growls, "Everyone sit down and I'll pick out something for you to wear. Now everyone close your eyes, except for Bella, Rosalie and Nessie." In about 2.5 seconds everyone has their outfits. Alexis, "Uhhh, Alice…are you sure about this? It's been about six months since I've had on a garder." Maria, "Yeah and how much did this stuff cost? Is this from Paris?" Alice, "Yes, well yours is Maria… Wait your name is Maria?!...Oh my God, Jasper is going to freak out!" Maria, "What?" Bella, "Nothing it's an inside thing." Alice, "Ok everyone go get changed so you can get robes, shoes and make-up." Maria, "Wow this feels like we're getting ready for a lingerie pillow fight or something…but better!" We all leave to get dressed and ready.

20 minutes later, Alice lines us all up including Rosalie, Nessie and Bella. She even has some of our competion music from the WWE. Alice walks down stairs, "Attention gentleman-and lady- would you please turn your attention to the grand stair case, where the most beautiful women will descend. And trust me you will be getting a show you will never forget." Alice introduces us one by one showing our newly formed outfits. **(Outfits on profile)**

"Wow that was both interesting and sexy. I haven't done that since my first couple of nights in the WWE." Jeff, "And you looked way sexier the second time." We kissed passinatley. Rey, "I hear ya, my chica looke absolutely amazing." They kissed. Mickie, "Well it looks like John and I have to get to bed early. He has to show me… some new wrestling moves." She winks at us, John picks her up and their nowhere in sight. Maria and Dolph, Melina and John, Briana and Rey all left too. All that was left was Jeff and I, Alexis and Matt, Rosalie and Emment, Jasper and Alice. Alexis, "Well, Matt and I, I mean we, I mean I am going to bed…come on Matt, I mean stay Matt, stay!" She leaves. Rosalie whispers, "Wow and I thought Jacob was the only mutt around here." Bella elbows Rosalie, "Why does everyone keep doing that! You know what, we're leaving!...Emment and I have some business to take care of anyway!" Emment picks up Rosalie and they were gone. Matt, "Well, Jeff, I guess it's time for me to go work the charm on you ex." Jeff, "You are not gonna bone Alexis!" "Even I agree! And she tried to kill me! Matt, "Fine,(he gets up) I won't…maybe." And then he leaves. Jeff, "Come on baby, we need to go ummm…train some more!" "Oh really…?" He whispers something in my ear, "We gotta go!" We get up. Bella, "Wait!..."

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!? IS THE HOUSE STILL THERE? WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN ALEXIS AND MATT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN …**

A TRIP TO REMEMBER


	2. Chapter 2

**A Trip to Remember**

**Chapter 2**

**Last time on a trip to remember…**

_Matt, "Fine, I won't (he gets up)…maybe." Jeff, "Come on Kiera we gotta go train some more!" "Oh, really?" He whispers something in my ear. "We gotta go!"… "Wait!"_

Bella, "Wait!....Kiera, I need to talk to you for just a second before you go, destroy my house with the rest of your friends." "Wait a second…" Jeff whines, "But babe we gotta go before the house is gone." "Believe me, we probably won't even make to the room." I kiss him softly before I walk over to Bella and Edward.

We go into the kitchen, Bella, "Kiera, Edward and I think that you knowing our secret is very bad and we could get in trouble for just letting you know. And not only that but just like when I was human, your scent…is very strong and even harder to resist." "Really?"

Edward, "Yes really. May I?" "What?"

Edward, "Just tilt your head to where your scar is." I tilt my head. Edward looks at Bella and she nods. I'm confused as to what is going on. Edward walks over to me, and takes a very deep breath on my neck. "While you're here you might as well have a taste too." Edward, "May I?" I just nodded

He licks my neck slowly, "Oh yeah, just like Bella."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" , Jeff comes storming in. "Jeff, its not what you think…you see Edward is in the medical field and he is uhhhh…." Edward, "Checking her pulse…"

"You shut up! Kiera lets go, now!" I walk out glaring at Jeff and brush past him and Jeff follows behind me.

Bella, "Maybe that wasn't the best idea." Edward, "Yeah…but it was so worth it."

Jeff and I walk back toward the cottage, up to our assigned room and Jeff slams the door. I'm a little scared as to what is about to happen.

Jeff starts to pace, "…Now,…give me-one-good reason-why I shouldn't go back there and beat his ass right now!" _Because you would probably die trying,_ I thought.

"Well, for one, if you do," I walk over to Jeff, "It will give us less time to do this…" I kiss him passionately and stop.

Jeff, "…Ok, I'm convinced," We kiss again. I stop, "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Did you hear that?" Jeff, "Nope and I really don't care." Tries to kiss me again, he misses and gets my neck. "Wait!...Whose room is next to us?" Jeff, "Alexis and Matt, why?" "Listen."

We get really quite and we hear a lot of rolling and grunting noises on the other side of the wall. "Should we go check it out?" Jeff, "Hell yeah!"

We get on the floor and start to crawl to the next room. The door is slighty cracked. We find Alexis and Matt making out on the bed. "Should we crash it?" Jeff, "Yeah duh!"

"Ok…1" Jeff, "2…" Both, "3!" We get off the floor and crash through the door, "Hey guys what's going on?" Matt pushed Alexis on the floor, "Nothing, just…" Alexis, "Laying down…"Jeff, "On the floor?" "Yeah, you sure did look like you were laying down, on your back, on the bed, with Matt on top of you!" Matt, "We thought you guys were still at the house." "Yeah we were. We got here about 10 minutes ago." Jeff, "Then we heard some noises next door and wanted to know what was going on." Alexis, "That's your problem you should've been minding your own business!" "You 2 were making some much noise, we couldn't even think to mind our own business!" Matt, "Alexis, please?" Alexis, "Fine…just get this bitch outta here!"

"Excuse me?...Thats it!" I run over and jump on Alexis. I'm throwing rights and lefts and we roll over and she does the same. Matt, "Should we stop them?" Jeff, "Yes!" They come and pull us apart and I'm kicking and screaming. Jeff, "Kiera, what the hell is that on your neck?" "Oh, no!...Nothing , its nothing, just some of Alexis' makeup…lets go!" Alexis, "I'm not wearing makeup!" She smirks at me. I mouth before we leave, "Jealous Bitch!"

The next morning we all get invited to the Cullens' house for breakfast. Bella, "Kiera I have a question.", I look up from my plate. "What was all that screaming and thumping last night?" "Oh, Alexis and I got into a little altercation." Bella, "You 2 were fighting?!" Matt, "Yep!" Jeff whispers, "Matt, shut up!" Bella, "Oh…"

Jeff, "I have a question, well 2 really. First, Kiera, what the hell is that scar on your neck?" Everyone turns to me and I stop eating to look up. I look at Bella and Edward. "Well…" Jasper, "It's a piece of metal..when she was last here she was in a car accident and a piece of metal got stuck and they could never get it out." Jeff, "Ok…and second, Edward?", everyone looks at Edward, "What were you, Bella and Kiera doing in the kitchen last night?" Alice starts to giggle and we are speechless. Edward, "Do you think we should tell them?" He asks Carlise. He looks at me, "Kiera I think it would be best if you explain…" "Me?! Why me?!" Alexis, "Ah, we can hear you, dumb bitch!" "What was that? You want to say that a little louder Alexos or would you like Matt to kiss it out of you, you stupid slut!" Alexis, "What?!" Everyone, "SHUT UP!" Us, "Sorry." "Are you really sure, even about you guys?" Carlisle I think they can figure that out on their own." I stand and take a deep breath, "Ok…Do you remember the story I was telling you guys earlier?" Everyone nods. "I didn't get attacked by and animal," I pulled my hair up to expose y scar, "I was bitten…by a vampire."

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Trip to Remember**

**Chapter 3**

**Last time on a trip remember…**

_I stand and take a deep breath, "Ok…Do you remember the story I was telling you guys earlier?" Everyone nods. "I didn't get attacked by and animal," I pulled my hair up to expose y scar, "I was bitten…by a vampire."_

Everyone gasps. "Before you make any judgements, I am **not** a vampire. Just before I was changed, laying to die, Bella came to save me, ran to Carlisle and got a full recovery." Mickie, "So wait, if Bella and Carlisle saved you doesn't that mean that their…" Melina, "Their vampires." Cullens, "Yes." Matt, "But you haven't killed us yet." Carlisle, "Don't worry were,…vegetarian vampires, if you will. We only survive on the blood of animals, that's why we have gold eyes instead of red." Edward, "The only time you should be careful is when our eyes are black, which means were thristy." J.M., "So what about your daughter," He looks at Nessie and winks, "her eyes are brown." She blushes, Jacob growls, and Melina hits him. Nessie, "Well you see, I'm a half 'n' half." Matt, "Which means?" "She's half vampire, half human! Use your brain Matt!" Jeff, "Sorry, there's not much up there." Alexis, "How is that possible?" "Well…Bella you tell it."

Bella, "Well, when I was human, Edward and I got married, went on a honeymoon, and did some things…if you know what I mean." Mickie, "Believe me, John and I know what you mean, we have a pair of twins at home, a girl and a boy." Melina, J.M., Alexis, Jeff and Matt, "We know!"**(A.N. ANTHOTHER STORY TITLED MICKIE'S SURPRISE WILL POST LATER)** Melina, "So if Bella has a daughter, then how come none of you have kids?" Rosalie, "Vampires can't consve children but since Bella was human…" Melina, "Well, if vampires are strong and stuff, and Nessie is half vampire, shouldn't Bella be dead?" Carlisle, "Very good observation Melina, but when Nessie was born, she WAS dying…" Edward walks over to Bella, puts his hands on her waist and looks into her eyes, "But I saved her life…" He kisses her softly. Jeff, "How?" Edward, "I put my venom inside her heart and licked all of her wounds and sealed them shut." Jeff looks at me, " Why didn't you tell me any of this?" "Jeff, I couldn't. Did you know even me knowing could get them killed and…" Matt interrupts, "Speaking of …How do you kill a vampire?" Edward, "Jasper, should we explain or should we demonstrate in the clearing?" Emment, "Hell yeah! To the clearing!" Alexis, "So are we driving there or what?" Bella smirks, "No…I'm sure we can find another way to travel." Emment, "So who takes who?" Edward, "I'll take Kiera."Jeff , "I'm sure you will." Edward growls. Bella, "I'll take Jeff." Rosalie, "I'll take John." Emment, "And I'll take Mickie." Edward, "Carlisle and Esme take Melina and John." J.C., "Wait! I thought I was with Rosalie?" Rosalie, "John, calm down we were talking about Morrison, ok?" She kisses him on the cheek and John about faints.

Mickie, "Hey!..." Emment holds Mickie back and whispers, "Calm down…do you want one too?" Mickie, "Yes…" Emment kisses her on both cheeks. Bella, "Alice and Jasper take Alexis and Matt." Alexis, "What about Nessie and Jacob?" Bella, "They'll be fine, you'll see." We all head outside, Mickie, "So how do we do this?" Edward, "Get on our backs." J.C., "Wait, I weight about 245lbs. and Rosalie is suppose to carry me?" Rosalie, "Don't worry, to me you weight about 3lbs." J.C., "Really?" Rosalie, "Hello, supernatural here! Look…" She picks John up and sets him back down with ease. Emment, "So can we do this or what?" Mickie jumps on Emment's back, "Sure!" Everyone gets on their ride, Jacob, "Wait one second." Melina, "Where did he go?" Nessie, "Wait for it…" And a giant wolf comes out as big as a bear, Melina screams, "AHHHH! A WOLF!" J.M., "Don't worry Melina,…Carlise will protect you…" The Cullens and I laugh , including Jacob. Bella, "Come down its just Jacob." Mickie, "But hes a dog!" Rosalie bursts into laughter, "Even she thinks you're just a mutt!" Jacob growls. Alexis, "Hey Nessie, did you know Jacob was a dog?..." Nessie, "He's a wolf and yes I did, ever since I was a baby." Alexis, "Wow! Cool!" Jeff, "So if vampires don't age, and Nessie's half vampire , then how did she get older?" Bella, "She's half human and humans age, but she grew drastically…" J.C. "So how old is she really?" Nessie, "I'm…7." Girls, "Really?" She nods. "Ok if we're done with the Q&A session , can we go now?" Everyone, "Yeah." Edward, "How about we race?" Jacob barks, "He said yes." J.M., "How did you know that?" "He'll answer later…ready? On your mark, get set…GO!" And we flex through the forest.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**A.N. SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG UPDATE GUYS. JUST MADE THE SOCCER TEAM AND GOT BEHIND ON HOMEWORK ETC. SO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Trip to Remember**

**Chapter 4**

**Last time on a trip to remember**

_Edward, "How about we race?" Jacob barks, "He said yes." J.M., "How did you know that?" "He'll answer later…ready? On your mark, get set…GO!" And we raced through the forest._

In about 7-10 minutes we were at a huge baseball clearing. Jeff, "Whoa…" The Cullens put us down, Edward, "So…shall we demonstrate?" Everyone, "Yeah!" Edward looks at me, "Kiera, why don't you pick 2 people that you want to fight." "Ok ummmm….you and…Bella." Bella, "I have on a dress." "Don't worry I'll be sure to watch out for it.", Edward smirks. Bella smirks back, "I'm sure you will." Edward looks over at the Cullens, "Make sure you keep the fragile humans back." Matt, "Why? I can take care of myself." Carlisle, "Their going to let their instincts take over and if let's say, you're too close…" Edward picks up a tree and breaks it with no seat. Matt, "…oh." In a matter of seconds Bella and Edward were moving at the speed of light. They almost looked as if they were dancing. One move after another they striked but just one mistake and Bella was perched on Edward's back, her teeth at his neck. Everyone gasped and the Cullens giggled, including me. Bella, "I won." And kissed his neck. All in one move Edward tossed Bella on the ground and now had her pinned, "Not so much," laughed and kissed her softly.

Edward helped her up and walked over to us, Edward, "So how was that for demonstration?" Jeff, "Awesome!" Matt, "That was good but…you haven't seen a real fight until you've watched us." Emmett, "You mean wrestling?" Matt, "No martial arts…yes I mean wrestling!" Emmett, "Oh please, me, Jasper and Edward wrestle all the time. But mostly submission." Matt, "Yeah but I'm talking the real stuff." "Wait, wait, wait a minute!What about a ring, and gear and…" Jeff, "Kiera calm down. Our gear is our bags and…hmmm, I'm sure about the ring." Alice, "Don't worry, by the end of the night you will have a ring better than the one at work." "Alright so we'll all meet back at Carlisle's house at 8." Jeff, "Awesome, the same time as Smackdown."

Melina, "Speaking of, what day is it?" Alice, "Friday." Melina screams, "AHHHHH! Please tell me your kidding?" Emmett, "So you're the Melina with the infamous scream." Rosalie smacks Emmett, "Emmett!" Emmett, "Ow!" Alice, "No I'm not, It's really Friday." Melina, "I'm supposed to have a rematch for the Women's Championship tonight against Michelle McCool."J.M. goes over to Mel and tries to hug her, "Aw Mel it'll be ok." Melina pushes him off, "No it won't! You're the Intercontinental Champion and you've had successful title defenses and what do I have? An ass kicking and the injuries to show it!" Mickie, "Mel, just calm down, it will be ok and we can all watch Smackdown to see what happens, ok?" Melina, "Fine." Mickie, "In fact, I say we have our own show and the Cullens can be the guest hosts." Maria, "And we can record it!" "As a matter of fact, I'll plan the show and give you the line up." Bella, "Alright then after Smackdown, we'll start." "Maybe we can invite Charlie and Sue." Jacob, "And the pack too." Matt, "Awesome!" "I'll make sure to tell Briana and Rey." Mickie, "Speaking of…where are they?" "Well….when I went to go wake them up, they were kind of in the middle of something." Matt, "EWWW! TMI!" "Oh please Matt, you and Alexis were making more noise than them!" Alexis, "Yeah, right! While you were worrying about Matt and I, you didn't even have a chance to get started!" "Well we would have if we weren't so distracted by the MASSIVE thuds coming from Edward and Bella's room!" Emmett burst into laughter and if Bella could blush she probably would of.

Melina, "Bella and Edward, please?...they weren't even in comparison to the noise Mickie and John were making." Mickie, "Me and John? Don't you mean Rosalie and Emmett and we were right next door. And thanks to them, we now have a dent in our wall!"Emmett and Rosalie, "Sorry." Carlise, "Ok enough with the chit chat it's already 7:45. That gives us 15 minutes to get there." Emmett, "Ok well then let's go! Come on Mickie!" Emmett picks up Mickie and they are the first ones gone. Rosalie, "Come on John." J.M. and J.C. both walk; Melina hits J.M., "Not you!" J.C. and Rose leave. Eventually everyone else leaves except for me and Edward. Edward, "Kiera, may I ask you a question?" "Sure" He leads me to sit down on the grass. Edward, "The night you got attacked, did you get a chance to see the person's face?" "No, I was on the sidewalk, on my phone and I kept hearing noises behind me. Plus, it was dark. So I got up and started walking when, I got attacked and everything went black. I had this burning sensation in my neck and it started to spread all over my body and I felt…drained." I started to tear up, and Edward started to rub my back, "I was so scared, I knew I was about to die. But then I woke up and swear I saw angels. A beautiful blonde man with gold eyes and pale skin and a pale woman, that could be his daughter, with mahogany hair and gold eyes…and they saved me…I'm sorry you had to see me cry." I wipe my eyes. Edward, "Its ok I know that was hard for you and I'm very sorry that happened to you, I know the pain was excoriating. And you have to live with this scar for the rest of your life." He brushed his cold hands against my neck where my scar was, and I shivered. "Yeah and the whole time I was thinking, I just want it to be over…I just wanted whatever it was, to take over me. The burning sensation to take over my body…" Edward, "What do you mean?" "I mean after I saw Carlisle and Bella I knew they knew what was happening to me and I would do anything to become like them…" Edward gets up a vampire speed and pulls me up with him, "Kiera, please, you sound just like Bella when she was human! You don't want this! Think of your career! If you become one of us you get in that ring and probably break one of those girls! And think of Jeff, if you become one of us you can't be around him anymore because you'll be a blood thirsty newborn, and you'll probably want to kill him!" "Ok first of all OW! And second, there are other ways of feeding of all people you should know!" Edward, "Yes but it took most of us years to gain that type of control!" "But…" Edward, "No more buts we'll discuss this later while your FRIENDS are sleeping." He grabs my arm and starts to drag me.

I snatch my arm back and walk right in his face, "Ok let's get one thing straight LEGALLY I am older than you so don't tell me what to do! Second I may be shorter than you but I will be you down human or not!" I stare at him for a second, "I make decisions for myself….we will discuss this later, while everyone is sleeping…now take me back!" His jaw tightens and untightens constantly. He finally lifts me on his back and we head back to the house.

When we got back Edward crashes the house and breaks the glass front door. "Hey guys…" Everyone looks up, "Is Smackdown on yet?" Jeff looks pissed, "No…but where have you been?" I take a deep breath, "Jeff, honey, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you right now…Edward and I were just talking." Jeff, "About, What?" "STUFF! Do you want a play by play!" I walk over to sit by him, "And why are you sitting by her?" Jeff, "Well why you were out talking with your FRIEND…" Alexis, "I was keeping your boyfriend warm…" "Alexis please don't start with me I'm really not in the mood to hear your bull crap!" Alexis gets up and gets in my face, "Well why don't you do something about it!" The minute I pulled my hand back Mickie grabbed it, "Hey, hey hey! Shut up and sit down, save it for the ring!" Both, "Fine!"

**Sorry for such the late update the wrestling show I made up will be in the next chapter. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Trip to Remember**

**Chapter 5**

**Last time on a trip to remember**

"_Is Smackdown on yet?" Jeff looks pissed, "No…but where have you been?" I take a deep breath, "Jeff, honey, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you right now…Edward and I were just talking." Jeff, "About, What?" "STUFF! Do you want a play by play!" I walk over to sit by him, "And why are you sitting by her?" Jeff, "Well why you were out talking with your FRIEND…" Alexis, "I was keeping your boyfriend warm…" "Alexis please don't start with me I'm really not in the mood to hear your bull crap!" Alexis gets up and gets in my face, "Well why don't you do something about it!" The minute I pulled my hand back Mickie grabbed it, "Hey, hey hey! Shut up and sit down, save it for the ring!" Both, "Fine!" _

"Speaking of, I need to start getting things set up, I'll just watch Smackdown at Bella's….BY MYSELF!" I get up and get up and get ready to leave when Bella stops me, "Hey! I'm going too. Edward, you too." She gives him a glare and he gets up with a sigh.

When we get to the cottage I go inside and sit on the couch angrily while Edward sits as far away from me as possible. Bella starts to pace, "Now, do you 2 want to explain to me why you were the last 2 to get in?" Edward shrugs, "I don't know ask the wrestler that wants to become a vampire for all eternity!" He looks at me. I roll my eyes and glare at him while Bella looks shocked, "Or maybe you should ask your husband, the guy who nearly pulls my arm out my socket and treats me like a child!" Bella looks back at Edward and he gets up, "Well maybe if you think before something ignorant comes out of your mouth then I wouldn't have to!" I stand up and get in his face, "Well maybe if you listen to what I say before you react, then maybe you wouldn't have to get yelled at by a wrestler that is a so called child!" Edward, "Well at least we know Jeff can take care of a child!" "At least I wasn't a 109 year old virgin when I had met him!" Bella, "Hey that's enough! Now both of you sit down and shut up!"

We sit down and Bella looks at me, "Kiera…being a vampire is not all that great. Yeah you get beauty, strength and speed, but you have to look underneath that. The consequences after it happens…because once it happens…you can't go back." "I have, believe me." Bella comes to sit next to me, "Ok let's make sure…your career, your life, your family, your best friend….and your love, Jeff. Once you become like us…you can't be with him anymore." I shoot up, "No that's not possible! Weren't you human when you met Edward? What is different about me!" Bella, "Edward had years of control before he met me. But with you….there is no telling what you will do to Jeff." "But…" Edward, "Kiera, no buts we will discuss this later… with everyone."

When we got back to the house Smackdown was on. We found out the WWE was looking for us. Michelle McCool was in a non- title match with Eve that she won. Michelle also said that Melina was scared and that's why she hasn't been around. Melina, "Oh my God! I can't wait to get my hands on her! That…that…" J.M., "Melina, baby, calm down. You can beat her ass when you get back." Melina, "Fine!"

I get my notebook out and turn the T.V. off, Emmett, "Hey the game is about to come on!" "So?...Now here is how this will work…Bella and Edward will be our hosts, Emmett and Rosalie on commentary, Jasper , Esme and Carlisle and Jacob help with lighting and cameras, and Nessie will be our ring announcer. And the rest of us know what to do. Oh and also, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie and…where is Alice?" She yells, "In the backyard!"

We all go outside and there is a huge tent. Inside there are belchers, a ramp, a backstage area, commentators' tables and a huge ring. "Wow this is awesome!" Briana, "Way better than at work!" Alice, "And for wardrobe and makeup we can just do it up stairs." "Alright, there is a board somewhere around here…" Alice, "Its backstage." "Ok so the matches and promos are in order with the time they happen." Mickie, "So everything is perfect but what is the name of it?" Emmett, "How about TEW?" Everyone, "Huh?" Emmett sighs, "Total Extreme Wrestling." Everyone, "Oh!" "Ok let's get started."

Upstairs Alice was getting ready while Rosalie did the opening commentary with Emmett, "Hello and welcome to Total Extreme Wrestling. I'm Emmett Cullen" Rosalie, "And I'm Rosalie Hale- Cullen." Emmett, "You certainly are…I mean and here come our hosts." Nessie, "Please welcome your hosts at this time…Bella and Edward Cullen." They both come out holding hands. Bella grabs a mic, "Welcome to the very first episode of Total Extreme Wrestling!" Edward, "We have a great show planned tonight and some special guests arriving." Bella, "So I hope you have fun and enjoy the show." They leave.

**Backstage**

Alice is interviewing Alexis, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time Alexis Laree." Alexis arrives. "Now Alexis, tonight our guest hosts have scheduled you a match tonight, one on one, with Kiera Hogan. What are your thoughts?"

"Well I think tonight I end this. Not only her career but her relationship with Jeff Hardy."

Alice, "Oh really because I spoke to Kiera earlier and she said you've been spending some alone time with Jeff's older brother, Matt."

Alexis, "S-She's lying. I did not sleep with Matt!"

Alice, "I didn't say anything about sleeping with him."

Alexis looks pissed and jacks Alice up, "Look it doesn't matter what I did with whom. All that matters, is tonight, I end this!"

They cut and Alice laughs. Alexis, "What's so funny?"

Alice, "If we weren't on camera and I didn't care about humans, I would kill you…Well bye!" she walks away.

**In the ring-**

The bell rings, Nessie, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship." John Morrison's music plays, "Introducing first from Los Angles, California, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, weighting in at 223lbs, John Morrison."

"And introducing his opponent from Cleveland, Ohio weighting in at 231lbs, The Miz!" The Miz grabs a mic and so does John Morrison, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"Well the girl guest host, she is really sexy I have to admit, called Vince and asked for a couple superstars and divas. So in other words this will be your last night as Intercontinental Champion.", The miz explains.

They put the mics down and lock up. After about 15 to 17 minutes later….John Morrison is still the IC Champion!

**2****nd**** Match**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighting in at 240lbs., John Cena!"

"And his opponent from St. Louis, Missouri weighting in at 245lbs, Randy Orton!" John is pissed.

20 Minutes later John Cena is about to win, when Legacy comes out and attacks him. Mickie runs out, she slides in the ring and she is begging Randy to stop. Randy isn't listening when suddenly he turns and RKOs Mickie. Legacy and Randy retreat and leave Mickie and John in the ring.

**Backstage**

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time, Jeff and Matt, The Hardy Boyz. Now Jeff, Matt, tonight you 2 are scheduled to be in a tag team match against 2 of our special guest. What are your thoughts on that?" Jeff, "Well tonight, no matter who the tag team, we will win!" Matt, "That's right! We have been the most extreme tag team for a very long time and tonight we plan to prove that once again tonight. Team X-treme and the Hardy Boyz are back again!"

**Bikini Contest**

Emmett, Jasper and Jacob are in the ring. Emmett, "Are you ready for some divas?" The crowd cheers.

Jacob, "Well how about we start with a little bikini contest?"

Jasper, "Let's bring out the divas!" A song plays and Briana, Alexis, Melina, Mickie and myself all come out in robes and heels. Emmett, "Before we start…I don't think we have enough divas here, do you?" Jasper, "Well the people have spoken, lets bring out our special guests!" We are all confused.

The Bella twins, Eve, Maryse, Tiffany, Beth Phoenix and former divas…Lita and Trish Stratus! Jacob, "Yes that's right we have some future hall of famers here…7x women's Champion Trish Startus and the orginal extreme diva herself Lita!" Emmett, "Now here are the rules each of you will have 15 seconds to model your bikini. Then at the end, the crowd will vote their favorite, ready?" Jasper, "First the lovely, Briana."

**10 Minutes later**

Emmett, "Ok guys wipe the drool off of your face. It's time to pick your favorite bikini!"

They go down the line and finally have a winner.

Jacob, "And your winner is, K-" Alexis grabs the mic, "Hold up! Don't you dare say that slut's name! She didn't win!"

I asked Emmett for the mic, "Here we go with the slut thing again! Look Alexis, I…"

Lita asks for a mic, "Alexis? You're the one who's been sleeping with Matt? How could you? We've been through everything together!..."

Alexis, "But…But Kiera's with Jeff!"

Trish asks Alexis for the mic, "So you're the infamous Kiera Hogan? So your Jeff's new girlfriend?" "Guilty."

Alexis gets the mic back, "Can we stop with remembering the time!...And get back to this slut! She stole my man!" "This is the last time you will call me a slut!"

I run and thesz press Alexis, throwing lefts and rights. Bella comes and stands on the stage, "Hey! If you 2 are so ready to fight, then your match can start right now…whoa, girls! The rest of you don't leave because this is now a lumberjill match...And you all have to stay in your binkies!"

The match starts with Alexis and I locking up. I throw her into a head lock takeover and she reverses it and we both get up. I walk up to her again and she kicks me in my mid-section. She picks me up and throws me outside the ring. Maryse, Beth and Trish come over and beat me up. I start to fight them off and I have Maryse and Beth down when Trish 'Chick Kicks' me in the jaw. Alexis gets out of the ring, mounts me and starts banging my head into the mat. I finally push her off of me. She stumbles back a little bit. I grab her by her hair and slam it into the steel pole. I pick her up once again, but Trish cheap shots me in the back of my head. Briana runs over and does a running DDT on Trish. Trish goes down holding her head. Alexis gets back up and throws Briana into the steel steps. Then Lita grabs Alexis and Lita DT's her. I pick Alexis up push her into the ring and go for the pin, "1…2…3!"

Bella happily says, "And your winner of this match, Kiera Hogan!"

We all clear the ring and Emmett comes up to me, "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen! Well next to Rosalie of course! You really kicked some ass!" I giggle and he leaves.

Alexis then comes up to me, "This isn't over! I beat your ass and you know it!" "Alexis Would you shut the hell up! You lost get over it! It's just one match! But even though its one match…I got the grand prize!" Jeff walks up to me and then we leave.

**SO SORRY ABOUT SUCH THE LONG UPDATE. HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL. BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Trip To Remember**

**Chapter 6**

**Last time on A Trip to Remember**

_We all clear the ring and Emmett comes up to me, "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen! Well next to Rosalie of course! You really kicked some ass!" I giggle and he leaves._

_Alexis then comes up to me, "This isn't over! I beat your ass and you know it!" "Alexis Would you shut the hell up! You lost get over it! It's just one match! But even though its one match…I got the grand prize!" Jeff walks up to me and then we leave._

The night continues on with numerous matches. Including one where the Cullen girls go against the wrestling girls and I. The Cullen's got lucky Rosalie pinned Alexis for the win.

Rosalie, "That was the most fun I've had in a very long time!" Edward, "Yeah and thinks he had fun watching!" Mickie hits John, "Hey!" J.C., "I did not, how did you know that?" Bella, "Do you remember how Edward knew what Jake said even though he couldn't talk?" Everyone, "Yeah…" Edward, "For example, uhhh, Matt…Think of something, anything." Matt, "ok…I'm thinking" Everyone waits, Edward, "Matt is thinking about having a threesome with himself, Alexis and BELLA! What the hell?" Matt chuckles, "What? You said think about anything…" "Yeah, anyway, moving on…" Melina, "So, you read minds?" Bella, "Yes he does." Jeff, "Awesome!"

Alice, "Dolph?" "Yeah?" Alice, "Do you have any future plans?" "Well, I hope to become a World Champion one day…" J.C. whispers, "Keep dreaming." Alice, "Any plans with your girlfriend?" "I plan to marry her, have kids and raise a family." Alice, "One second…Your getting married on July 4, 2012. You're going to have 3 beautiful kids. A set of twin girls, blonde hair and gray eyes. And a little boy, brown hair and blue eyes." "Wait to whom?" Alice, "Maria." Jasper does a double take, "Who?" Maria, "Me." Jasper, "Your name is Maria?" "Yes I was named after to my great, great grandmother. My mom told me she was very pretty and that this guy was supposed to be my great, great grandfather, but I can't remember his name. All I know for sure is that he lived in the south and was supposed to fight in the civil war but never got a chance to, you kind of remind me of him. His name was….Major Jasper Whitlock, I think?" Jasper looked very surprised, "That's my name." Maria, "Really?...Your bluffin'." "Nope, Major Jasper Whitlock at your service. I can't believe Maria is your great, great grandmother. Wait, where is she? Have you talked to her at all?" Maria, "No, my mom she died a very long time ago." Jasper chuckled, "I knew Maria very well. She is a vampire. The vampire who changed me to be exact." "Really? Wow I guess I have a little vamp in me."

Melina, "So do the rest of you have any abilities?" Jasper, "Wait for it." All of the humans yawned. Jasper, "I have the power to manipulate and feel other people's emotions." Matt, "Yeah, ok, I'm going to bed. Come on Alexis." Alexis grabs Matt's hand and they leave. Soon enough, everyone gets sleepy and goes their separate ways.

Jeff and I are the only humans left. "Carlisle, can I speak to you and your family about something?" Carlisle, "Sure…Everyone, please come to the dining room." All of the Cullens and Jacob were there in a blink of an eye. Carlisle, "So Kiera has brought us here to…" "DISCUSS HER BECOMING A VAMPIRE!", Edward interrupted. "Look it just seem reasonable. Carlisle was the one who told me tha it was dangerous for me to know! The volturi will find out and does who know what to me and all of you!" Bella, "Wait, we never mentioned the Volturi to you! How did you know that?" "You told me." Bella, "No we didn't…" I look right at her almost a glare, "…yes you did." Bella, "…I remember now, we did." Edward holds Bella's face, "Bella, love, you just said you didn't tell her." Bella, "I did, I don't remember that. Kiera is right I did tell her." Edward looks at me and something inside me, something that has always been there but now noticed had that power, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward blinks, "Nothing, its nothing." Rosalie, "If you're done, can we move on." "Yes like I was saying I…" Edward leaps over the table and tackles me, pins me to the ground, curls his lips over his teeth and…everything went black.

**Wow…What do you think happens next? Review please.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**THE FOLLOWING IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE BASED ON THE STORY: **_**A TRIP TO REMEMBER **_**BY ME: KIERA HOGAN AKA TEAMEDWARDFAN94**

So as you all may know I haven't been updating like I should but I did update my profile. The outfits for the bikini contest and Alice's fashion show have been changed so please check those out and tell me what you think.

Also, the sequel to a _**A TRIP TO REMEMBER, OUR NEW LIFE**_** (that's the name that I picked),** is in the works and is growing very strong! I cannot wait to put it up! It is a continuation of the orginal and includes various surprises that I can't wait for you to see! If I get enough view and/or comments, I will gladly put up a sneak peak of that story and I will let you guys choose what part / chapter you would like to see.

**SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND **_**A TRIP TO REMEMBER **_**WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! **

**ALL MY LOVE, **

**KIERA HOGAN**

**AKA TEAMEDWARDFAN94**


	8. Chapter 7

**A Trip To Remember**

**Chapter 7**

**Last time on A Trip to Remember**

"_Carlisle, can I speak to you and your family about something?" Carlisle, "Sure…Everyone, please come to the dining room." All of the Cullens and Jacob were there in a blink of an eye. Carlisle, "So Kiera has brought us here to…" "DISCUSS HER BECOMING A VAMPIRE!" Edward interrupted. "Look it just seem reasonable. Carlisle was the one who told me that it was dangerous for me to know! The volturi will find out and does who know what to me and all of you!" Bella, "Wait, we never mentioned the Volturi to you! How did you know that?" "You told me." Bella, "No we didn't…" I look right at her almost a glare, "…yes you did." Bella, "…I remember now, we did." Edward holds Bella's face, "Bella, love, you just said you didn't tell her." Bella, "I did, I don't remember that. Kiera is right I did tell her." Edward looks at me and something inside me, something that has always been there but now noticed had that power, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward blinks, "Nothing, its nothing." Rosalie, "If you're done, can we move on." "Yes like I was saying I…" Edward leaps over the table and tackles me, pins me to the ground, curls his lips over his teeth and…everything went black._

Jeff's POV

My instintics told me right then and there to leave because whatever was going to on, I did not want to be a part of it. But I had to stay with her, through thick and thin, we promised I would always be there for each other. We filed into the dining room and I sat next to Kiera. They started talking and then Edward yelled, "TO DISCUSS HER BECOMING A VAMPIRE!" What the hell! Is she crazy or has she lost her mind? Kiera wanted to live for eternity living as a bloodsucking, bloodthirsty leech! Kiera tried to explain herself but Bella interrupted talking about the Volturi, whoever that is. Bella asked how she knew about them and Kiera said she told her. Then Kiera got this powerful look on her face and Bella stared back almost looking as if Kiera had her under control. Bella came back and changed her opinion. Not only was I shocked but so was Edward. Bella was not going to her original opinion. Everything went so fast and before I knew it Edward had his teeth and lips curled around Kiera's neck. And her blood curling scream was the only thing that could of made me cry.

My POV

Everything went black. I was dead and I knew it. The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Carlisle, "Get her up to my office. Now." I heard snarls and growls coming from somewhere around me, Bella, "Baby, calm down. Jazz, Em, help me get him out of here." Alice was next to me as well as Jeff. I could hear his quiet sobs and Alice's voice. Alice, "She will be fine. How is she Carlisle? Is she…" Carlisle, "No were too late. She is already in transition." Jeff, "So that's just it? There is nothing you can do? So basically, I've lost her?" Carlisle, "Jeff, I'm sorry but for the next 3 days, you can't be anywhere around her." Jeff, "W-What do you mean? I'm going to be with her 24/7 until she wakes up." Alice, "Jeff, do you not understood that when she wakes up you could die!" Jeff, "I don't care if staying with her is what I want, then I'll die in the process." Carlisle, "Alright that's fine but the minute we think she's waking up you and the rest of your friends will have to stay at Bella's and Edward's place." Jeff, "Ok I will." They move up to Carlisle's office and put me on the bed. Then I feel unconscious once again.

For the next 3 or 4 days or so, I stayed, laid, unconscious, unmoving. The pain finally was gone and I realized my senses were stronger than ever. I could hear Carlisle in the room with me and so I thought it was safe to open my eyes. I opened them and Carlisle rushed over, "Kiera? Are you ok? How do you feel?" "Carlisle, I'm fine, I'm great…just- a little-my throat-is on fire." Carlisle, "I know it's just your thirst. You need to feed. Alice come here please." Alice was in the room in no time." Alice, " Is Kiera awake…Oh my god! She's awake!" "Hi Alice.' Alice, "You look gorgeous!" "Thanks….But where is Jeff? I want to see him now." Alice, "Kiera you can't…" "Yes I can…" I stared right in to her bright gold eyes, Alice, "Sure you can go see Jeff." Carlisle, "Alice, you said…" Alice, "Carlisle, I think I know what I said. Come on Kiera!" She grabs me by the hand and we make our way to Bella and Edward's cottage. When we get there I am greeted by Jeff, "Oh my God Kiera! You look…wow. And your eyes…wow. I was so worried about you." He gives me a hug and his neck is right in my face. He smelled heavenly; I could feel his warm, sweet, thick blood running through his veins, I couldn't help myself. I was just about to sink my teeth into his jugular when I got tackled by Edward. I growled and desperately trying to get back to Jeff. Edward, "Emmett, Jasper help me hold her back! She'll be upset if she hurts him!" They grabbed me and pulled me back to the main house. Edward, "Kiera, you need t calm down." "No! Just let me go!" Edward, "Kiera please we have to check you out. "Fine!" Carlisle, "First I need you to stand up. Then we are going to try a little experiment, ok? Emmett, I want you to try and convince Kiera that human blood is not the way to survive. Tell her that there is another way, our way, and we are going to teach her our way."

Emmett, "Ok….Kiera, human blood is not the only way to survive and we're going to teach you our way to survive. Now me personally, I prefer grizzles but you can pick any animal just not humans…" "I can drink whoever or whatever I want because I can. You are going to let me drink human blood whenever I want to, ok?" As I was speaking, I had him under my control. I pulled his mind into mine and he repeated everything that I said. He didn't move a muscle and that's exactly how I wanted it. I finally let Emmett go, "Uhhh….what were we talking about again?" Carlisle, "The blood issue." Emmett, "Oh, right, well, Kiera can drink whoever or whatever she wants to because she can. We're going to let her drink human blood whenever she wants to, ok?" Carlisle, "Amazing. Edward, what was Emmett thinking during this?" "Nothing, almost like he was under mind control…See I knew it! That's why I attacked her, because of what she was doing to Bella." Carlisle, "Edward, there was nothing you could of done, it's her gift. Now that she is a vampire, it only got stronger."

Edward backs away to the wall and slides down to the floor, "….and it's all my fault. If I hadn't lost my temper, none of us would be in this mess." I walk over and try to comfort him, "Edward please it's not your fault…" Edward gets back up and looks at me with pure hatred, "Don't touch me! Your right, it isn't my fault, it's yours! If you hadn't come here, we would have been just fine! So here's what I purpose…leave…and never come back! EVER!" Bella, "Edward, please…" "Fine, I don't need you anyway I don't belong here and you all know it. But just to be clear, I will find a new coven and if that coven just so happens to be the Volturi, well then, I'll put in a good word for you. Oh, and Edward, thank you, because thanks to you, I got what I wanted and there is NOTHING you or anyone else can do about it!" And with that, I was gone. I'm running straight to Italy.

**Wow….intense, right? So what do you think will happen next….wait…I know what happens next! Ha! And maybe you will too…sooner than later if you review! I never get any reviews from you guys and I would really like to know what you think! It can be in any language and ill answer! Just please review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
